


Hero

by mallardeer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10127735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallardeer/pseuds/mallardeer
Summary: A missing scene, let's say, from episode 2.12 "Luthors"





	

Alex and Winn are screaming in her ear, and the desperation in both of their voices is hard to take, but she came her for Lena, so she’s leaving with Lena or not at all. She lies crumpled on the floor, just feet away from her, but that device Lillian had thrown is still messing with her reflexes. “KARA GET OUT!” comes one last desperate howl from Alex.

“Lena!” Kara shouts, finally up on her feet and at her side, but the young woman is unconscious, so she carefully scoops her into her arms.   “Supergirl, let’s go,” orders a familiar voice, and J’onn is there just in time, to haul her and Lena out of the facility. 

They soar into the sky as the kryptonite goes nuclear, and Kara’s hold on Lena is so tight she worries she’ll have left bruises. But she’s safe; they’re both safe, and that’s all that matters.

 

Lena wakes up in an unfamiliar room, head throbbing, and the first thing she sees is a mess of blonde hair beside her bed. “Supergirl?” she croaks, beginning to remember what has happened. It becomes unsurprising that she has ended up in the hospital. 

 But when the woman beside her lifts up her head, she sees it’s Kara Danvers. “Just me,” Kara says with a yawn, but she smiles. “Supergirl, er, sent me. So you wouldn’t wake up alone.”  

“Very kind of Supergirl. And you,” Lena says gratefully. “Is she all right?”

“Oh. Yes, yes, she’s fine,” Kara assures her, and Lena can’t quite read the look on her face: surprise? … Jealousy?

“My moth—Lillian, she attacked her with something,” Lena says, frowning. “It completely disabled her.”

“Well, that’s troubling,” Kara says, but her concern rings false. “I wouldn’t worry about Supergirl, Lena, honestly. She’s pretty indestructible.”  
   
“Hmmm,” Lena murmurs neutrally. “Kara, you look exhausted. How long have you been here?”  

“Oh, um. All night?” Kara shrugs. “I—Supergirl—well, we were both worried about you.”  

Lena feels heat creep into her cheeks, and she turns her head. “Thank you,” she says quietly, feeling unequipped to handle someone’s genuine concern for her.

“What are friends for?” Kara returns brightly, and then she yawns again. “Can I get you anything?”

“No. I’m… I’m fine,” Lena says with a sigh.   

“I can stay until one of these doctors lets you go,” Kara offers, and Lena struggles to accept the simple kindness.  
   
Her instinct is to turn Kara away, but she is hurt, and she is tired, and loneliness is much harder to brush away after the day she’s endured. “I’d like that,” she finds herself saying, and Kara’s smile feels like the sun. 

Kara stays through the whole ordeal with the doctors and even scares off some vulture reporters. When she offers to see her home, it’s almost too much, but there’s no good reason to say no. 

“Promise me you’ll get some sleep,” Lena teases, once they’ve arrived safely at her apartment, and Kara laughs.   

“Oh, that’s an easy one,” she says, and hugs Lena with a carefulness that her injuries don’t exactly warrant. 

“Take care of yourself. And let me know if you need anything at all.”

 “Thank you, Kara.” 

 “Anytime, Lena,” Kara says, like a promise, and then she is gone. 

Kara appears at her office the next morning, all sunshiny smiles, with two lattes and a bag of bagels and asks for a favor: an interview for a front-page feature of CatCo magazine, as requested by Snapper. “I think that’s more of a favor to me,” Lena remarks.  

“Well, yes, it would help to clear your name, but it would also super help me out with my horrible boss. So, it’s win-win, yes?” Kara beams, and Lena nods.   

“Indeed,” she agrees.   

When the article comes out, it does more than clear her name, and there’s really only response that makes any sense: to fill Kara’s office at CatCo with flowers. Kara comes to thank her, surprised and gratified, with donuts and a promise to always stand up for her.   
   
Lena has never had anyone do that for her. When she tells Kara she’s her hero, she’s entirely sincere. And though she has just found out she is actually, genetically, a Luthor, she has never felt less like one in her life.

When Kara takes her leave, she hugs her with that same carefulness, and then she is gone. And Lena is alone with her thoughts, of family, friends, and the alien who risked her life to save her.


End file.
